Raised by a circle
by Love-is-a-mental-disease
Summary: What if Cammie was raised by the circle? What if she had to tail a certain blackthorne boy through the mall at DC while not being spotted by Gallagher girls? what if she was supposed to take him to his mother? What if everything changed when they met? ZAMMIE! The series never happened... rated T cuz I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you're thinking. FINISH YOUR OTHER STORIES FIRST! But I couldn't help it! I was struck by sudden inspiration and just had to share it with ya'll! So review and tell me what you think :) And sadly I don't own this amazing series but Ally Carter does...But I really wish I could own Zach...**

Cammie's POV  
I grinned as I stood up off the 27th grown man I'd just beaten. He rubbed the side of his head. "Cammie, Cammie, Cammie. You're getting strong enough for a real mission pretty soon." He says. I felt my eyes sparkle. "Really? You think so?" I ask excitedly. As if on cue Catherine Goode, our leader, walked over to me. "Let's have a chat Cam." I followed her into her office. She sat down at her desk and I sat down in the chair facing her. "As you may know Cammie, I have a son." I nod. I'd heard about her son Zach a little. He went to Blackthorne, a school for assassins that we, the COC, recruited at. "Well a little birdy told me that he's going to be going on a mission with some Gallagher girls." I'd heard about Gallagher too. It was a school for girls who were training to become spies. That's where Catherine had gone. "So in short, Zach's going to be out in the open." She said. I nodded, understanding where this was going. "You think you could bring him back here for me?" "Yes ma'am." "Good. Be ready to go in one hour. I stand up and head for the door. I walked out and went to my room. This was one of our many hideouts. An abandoned hotel. I made my way to my room and climbed into the shower. After 5 minutes I stepped out of the shower and brushed through my hair. I blow dried it and threw on some normal civilian girl looking clothes. I curled my hair in soft waves and put on my make-up. I walked downstairs with 4 min 19 seconds to spare. Rodrick, one of the agents who was currently sparring with someone else, whistled when I walked by. He was 2 years older than me but we were the closest things to friends inside the circle. I was the youngest girl, he was the youngest boy. At least, in our division. I rolled my eyes at him. "Stop staring at my butt perv." "Can't help it. Doubt those blackthorne boys will be able to either." He says going back to his match. I walk outside where a car is waiting for me. I climb in and start the 30 minute drive to downtown DC and the smithsonian. When I got there I got out. I had 4 min and 25 seconds before the GG and BB would get here. I walked over to the hot chocolate machine and bought some. I walked towards the smithsonian but kept careful tabs on everything around me. I noticed an icecream truck pull into the parking lot. The other tourists didn't give it a second glance but, as a spy, why would an ice cream truck be going into a parking lot? I knew it was the Gallagher Girls so I decided to stay put since I didn't need to follow them, just keep them away from my target. I walked around with my hot chocolate and did what I do best, I blended in. Shortly after the Gallagher Girls spread out, wow they really need to learn how to hide their comms better, the Blackthorne Boys arrived in a crummy, beat up old van. I smiled a small smile at myself as out of the corner of my eye I saw my target, Zachary Goode, get out of the van and walk away with some other guy who looked like a greek god, just saying. I tailed them through the mall. After 2 hours and 4 min 39 seconds I heard Zach suggest to the other boy that they split up. Now is when I make my move. I walked up next to Zach and purposefully tripped on his foot and spilled my hot chocolate all over him. I widened my eyes. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz! Here let me get you some napkins." I said as I frantically looked around for napkins. He took my hands to stop them moving. "Hey, it's okay. Really, I'm fine." He said while looking me in the eyes. God, he has GORGEOUS green eyes. "I'm Christina." I say and offer him my hand. He shakes it and holds on a bit longer than he would need to. "I'm Zach." He says. "Well I'm really sorry about your shirt Zach! I should go though." I said turning around. He caught my hand and turned me around. "Wait! You wanna look around with me or something?" He asks and then smirks. His profile said cocky but man, he was kinda laying it on thick. I flashed him a huge smile. "Sure. Why not?" He took my hand and I have to admit, it felt really good. "Let's go see the space museum!" I said as I merrily pulled him along. We walked and talked for another hour and 23 minutes. He looked at his watch and I heard him swear in Swahili. Hey! That was MY swearing language! "What?" I asked innocently. "You wanna go to the ruby slipper exhibit?" He asked. "Sure! But I just wanna make one teeny pit stop at my car ok?" He looked relieved that he would make it to his meeting spot on time. Except of course, he wouldn't. We walked, hand in hand, back to the parking lot. And I saw a GG with long brown hair and an obviously fake tan staring daggers at me and Zach. I dragged him to my car. "So Zach, what about your family?" I asked, knowing I would need the split second of hesitation to my advantage. I struck out with my right leg. He totally wasn't expecting it and I landed a kick right in his stomach. He fell back on his butt. He quickly stood up and I aimed a right hook at his jaw. Before I could hit him he blocked and tried to grab my hands but I dodged him. His eyes widened "You're a Gallagher Girl?" He asked in disbelief. I grunted. "Puh lease! Their training facility is sooooo out of date. I haven't been to Gallagher in a while." I tell him as I aim another kick at his chest he grabs my foot and tries to flip me on my stomach but I twist out of his grasp, do a flip, and land on top of him. "Then who are you?" I pause when I see his green eyes, full of worry. I felt something change inside of me. I helped him up to his feet quickly. "She's going to kill me!" I mutter. "What? Who sent you?!" He asks, bewildered that I let him up. I look him in the eye. "Someone you really hate. And someone who's going to kill me because I let you go. Just be careful okay?" I tell him and push him away. "Wait! You mean like actually KILL you?! Like, non metaphorically?!" He asked and stepped closer again. "I'll tell your mother you said hi shall I?" I say as I climb into the car. He stops me from slamming the door. "MY MOM?! YOU WORK FOR MY MOM?! BUT YOU'RE ONLY LIKE, 16! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU HAVE LEFT GALLAGHER FOR THEM?!" He shouted. "Uh excuse me but I don't believe I ever said I went to Gallagher." I snapped, trying to close my car door. "You're seriously going back to my mom after you let me go?" Zach asked, incredulous. "Well that's the only place I have to go!" I snapped. "Wait...you didn't go to Gallagher?" He asks, just realizing what I said. "Little slow aren't ya?" "Well then...where were you trained?" he asks and he seems really confused. I roll my eyes. "Lot's of places." My answer seems to infuriate/confuse him. "Look, I don't know who you are, but if you go back to my mom, she's not going to be happy!" He says and looks me in the eye, dead serious. I sighed. "I know." I tried, once again, to close the door but he was in the way. "Look! I just did you a huge favor and I wouldn't mind if you leave!" I snap, because he was seriously starting to annoy me. "I know you just did me a huge favor but I'm still trying to figure out why!" He says, matching my annoyed tone. "Because you have a choice Zach! You have a choice to stay away from us! And I did that so that you can stay away from us!" I shout and try to slam my door, again to no avail. "What do you mean you didn't have a choice?! We all have a choice!" He shouts, again his tone just as angry as mine. "Yeah well I didn't have a choice. No leave! And don't give in Zach!" I tell him before I pull on my door really hard and it finally closed. Zach looked at me funny. "What's your name?" "Cameron Morgan. But everyone calls me Cammie." I say before pulling out and driving away, towards one very angry leader of a terrorist organization.

**So, what's Zach gonna do? What's Catherine gonna do? What's ****Cammie**** gonna do? To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I'm going to be at the beach for 4 days but I might be able to update if I can use my dad's laptop. So anyways enjoy this chapter! :)**

Zach's POV  
I watched in shock as this Cammie girl drove away. I swear I saw a tear run down her cheek as she pulled away. Whoever this girl was, she was the bravest person I've ever met. I mean, I would never go back to my mother after doing what she just did for me. She was also a really good spy. I never even suspected her! And she was just so...Hot! I glance at my watch and curse. I only had 3 min to get a tail and get to the red slipper exhibit. I fast walk whenever I can and eventually I pick out a girl who I swear I'd seen earlier when I was with Cammie. I followed her and we arrived at the exhibit with 23 seconds to spare. I heard Mr. Solomon, our CoveOps teacher as well as Gallagher's, talking to the girls. "Ladies, you've been beaten." Grant, my best friend, cleared his throat next to me. The entire Blackthorne junior class that was taking CoveOps was here, standing in a line right behind him. All the girls whipped around and I noticed one of them, a really hot one with a british accent when she spoke, glare at Grant. I assumed he had chosen her to tail. "Alright get to the van." Mr. Solomon said. As everyone was filing outside I walked up to him. "I need to talk to you." Since Mr. Solomon had once been a part of the circle, I figured he'd be the best person to talk to. "What? Is it your mom?" He asked gruffly. "Sorta..." "Go on." He said his voice softening ever so slightly. "Well today there was this girl-" I saw Mr. Solomon stiffen. "What was her name?" He asked so soflty I wasn't sure he'd spoken. "Cameron Morgan." I reply, bewildered. He grabbed my arm and ran out of there and to the van. "EVERYONE OUT OF THE VAN NOW! WAIT HERE UNTIL I GET BACK!" He shouted and everyone complied quickly. He shoved me inside and climbed in. "Tell. Me. Everything!" He hissed. "Uh, okay. I guess she was tailing me, but I never even saw her! So she and I hung out for a while and she said she needed something from her car but she attacked me. Would have had me too but for some reason she let me go. I asked her why and she just said "I'll tell your mom you said hi." and I freaked out and tried to stop her from leaving. I asked her wtf she was doing and why she was letting me go and she got angry and told me that I had a choice but she never had a coice. She told me to be strong and then she drove off. Joe, who is this girl?" I ask. His hands grip the steering wheel. "My god daughter." He spits out. He pulls out a phone and dials a number. "Rachel! Cammie's alive! Zach saw her on the mission today! She's alive! And she's headed back to a circle base and we're following her." He said into the phone really quickly. I heard a woman reply and then he hung up. "Who was that?!" I ask. "That was Cammie's mom. Headmistress of Gallagher." "Wait! So why isn't Camie at Gallagher?!" "Because when her father, Mathew Morgan-" I almost jumped out of my seat but instead I just shouted "HER DAD IS MATTHEW MORGAN?! AS IN, THE MOST FAMOUS SPY EVER TO GRADUATE FROM BLACKTHORNE AND THE ONE WHO CAME SO CLOSE TO DESTROYING THE CIRCLE?! AS IN, THAT MATHEW MORGAN?!" He nodded. "We were best friends. And he went on a mission one day and i was babysitting Cammie, who was only a few weeks old, I just went to the bathroom and when I came back...she was gone. And there was a note from your mom that said "we have her." And we haven't heard of her since. Me and her mom thought she was dead!" He explains. "That's what she meant by she didn't have a choice! Because she was raised by the circle! Joe we have to get her out of there. My mom's going to kill her for letting me go! She hates it there Joe! I saw it in her eyes that she's miserable! Oh my god oh my god..." I just kept saying that until we were coming up on an abandoned hotel and I saw her car in the parking lot. "THERE!" I shouted and mr. Solomon managed to make the rapid turn at 100 miles an hour and we pulled into the parking lot. I just saw a hint of blonde hair flashing into the door. "Shit!" I said as I bolted out of the car, Joe right on my heels. We burst into the room. It was empty and all that was there was a girl who whipped around when she heard the door. "Zach! What are you doing here!" She hissed. She turned to Joe. "Who the hell are you?!" She sputtered. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Joe Solomon, the circle's most wanted target. "Fuck!" She turned and bolted for the doors at the end of the hallway but I was faster. I tackled her to the ground. "Get off of me! Zach I let you go. Why would you come back?! Why?! Why why why?!" She said as she pushed me off of her. I held onto her arm. "We have to get you out of here before-" "Hello Zachary. Are you gonna say hello to your mother?" I heard the voice I'd been dreading to hear. I turned around and pushed Cammie behind me. "Mom." I growled. "Well done Cameron!" She said. Then she noticed Joe and her eyes lit up. "My my Cammie you've been busy!" She said and came over and hugged her. I stared on with horror. "Yes ma'am." She choked out. I could see all of her emotions battling on her face. Anger, fear, hatred, relief, everything. My mother snapped her fingers and 2 guards appeared and grabbed Joe. He snapped out of the trance he'd been in ever since he'd laid eyes on Cammie. "Cammie! It's me! It your god father! It's Joe! Oh god please remember me! I was your dad's best friend!" He said as they dragged him past her. "Best friend?! Best friend! You killed him! You killed both of my parents!" She shouted at him. "Cammie! Your moms alive! She's so worried about y-" But just then one of the guards punched him, knocking him out cold. Cammie turned shakily to Catherine. "Wha-What is he talking about?" She asked, visibly shaking. My mom put her arm around her. "Your enemies will do anything." She said. They started walking towards the door at the end of the hall way. "Are you coming Zachary? We have a bit of catching up to do I believe.

**AN: Hey I worked really hard, on this story, and you're a reader so review me maybe? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so so sorry I didn't update at the beach but our hotel didn't have wifi so I couldn't! But anyways I hope you enjoy and please review because they mean so so much to me and I get really happy even just one word!**

Well it turns out that, "catching up" means throwing me in a cell with gross food no toilet and a hard bed. I was there in that room for 3 days before, on the 3rd night, something changed.

I heard signs of a fight coming from outside of my room before the door swung open and there was Cammie. "Well are you coming or what?" She asked. I jumped up and I saw Joe waiting in the hallway. "Follow me." Cammie whispered.

We walked down the corridor and Cammie pressed her finger onto a painting. It slid aside to reveal a giant hole in the wall. "Well go on!" She snapped. I crawled through, followed by Joe and lastly Cammie. I kept crawling until we came out onto the fire escape. "Good job." I told her as I helped her up. "I haven't gotten you out yet." She says stonily and starts to climb down.

But something happens and I only heard a faint squeak before the entire bottom came out from under Cammie's feet. She was now hanging onto the railing, dangling 25 stories up. I climbed down to where she was. "Give me your hand." I told her offering my hand. "No! I can't let go!" She says fearfully. "Cammie! You can do it!" She looked down and I followed her gaze. I saw her smile slightly at a guy directly below us.

"Rodrick! 135-2310!" She shouted down. I saw him nod. She looked at me. "Do you trust me?" She asks. But before I can answer she lets go of the bar.

I lunge for her hand but I miss. I watch in horror as she falls but she looks completely calm. Almost as if she's done it before...She landed perfectly in the guy's arms. He set her down on her feet and she looked up at me expectantly. "Let's go Goode!" He shouted. I jumped down and he caught me which was a bit awkward but I was too busy looking between him and Cammie. He was WAY too old for her! "Joe!" Cammie shouted. Rodrick looked at her in terror. "Joe as in, Joe Solomon?! Cammie are you crazy?!" He hissed. She took a deep breath. "I honestly don't know anymore." She said. Joe dropped down and me and Rodrick had to catch him because he was too heavy for just Rodrick. "So what do we do now?" I ask no one in particular. Cammie rolls her eyes at me. "Isn't it obvious? You two have to leave." She said simply, as if it happened everyday.  
**  
**Zach's POV  
"Wha-What?!" I sputtered. She looked at me. "Look Zach. I don't know you but you seem like a good guy. I don't want you to have to join this. I don't want you to become me!" She said. "Cammie there's no way I'm letting you stay here." Joe said. "Now that I have you here, you're coming with us." Joe said. "Cammie can I talk to you for a second?" The guy asked. They backed away about 50 feet so we couldn't hear them.

Cammie's POV  
"Don't worry I'm not going with them." I told Rodrick to reassure him. "Actually, I think it's a good idea for you to leve." he said. "WHAT?! But this is all I have!" "And haven't you always wanted to leave?" Rodrick reasoned. "Yes but if I leave Catherine will just send agants to get me." I said. That woman scared me to death. "I'll cover for you Cammie. Look I haven't ever gotten the courage to tell you but I- I care about you Cammie. A lot." He said quietly, brushing a stray hand of hair from my face. I was shocked. Rodrick liked me?! What?! "So you don't want me to leave?" I asked gently. "I don't want you to but you need to." He said. He pecked me on the cheek before retreating into the building.

I turned around and walked back to the other two. This was the weirdest day of my life. I saw a weird look on Zach's face. Jealousy?

"I'll come with you. But it won't be long before I need to leave." I said slowly. It was true. I would probably be on my way soon, I wasn't going to put other people's lives at risk. "You don't have to run anymore. We'll take care of you." Joe said softly, pulling me into his arms, which I found very odd so I kindly ducked out.

"Okay I beleive you when you say you're my god father but let's save the touchy touchy for later." I said. I liked my personal space and I'm not going to apologize for it. Joe chuckled. "You're just like your father." "So where are we going?" I asked. "I suppose you could come back to Gallagher. We have to drop Zach at Blackthorne though."

"I would HIGHLY reccomend against that." I say to them as we climb in the car. "And why is that?" Zach asked. "Because I know your mom and I know how she works! Blackthorne is the first place she'd look for you!" I snap at him. He didn't understand how terrorist groups work. "I hate to break it to you but I'm a little more informed on how the circle works." I said and stared out the window. "Well where should he go?" Joe asks.

"Don't look at me! I don't know of anything outside of the circle!" I said. "Helpful." Zach muttered under his breath. I turned to him, anger boiling up inside of me. "You could be grateful you know! If it weren't for me you would have waited out the rest of your life in that tiny room!" I snapped, annoyed at him.

"Well if you look at it my way, if you had never come to tail me I wouldn't have ended up there." He says sounding just as angry. "So you're blaming me for this?! After I let you go AND saved your ass?! I get blamed for it, are you kidding me that's what I get?! Well you can go fu-" "Cammie that's enough." Joe intterupted me harshly. Zach smirked.

"That's it!" I snapped and tackled him into the backseat. "What the hell are you doing?!" Zach shouted. I punched his side and kicked his leg before I felt someone pull me off of him. "So much for being a good guy!" I scream at him. Joe kicked the back of my knees, forcing me down. Zach was rubbing his side.

"What was that for?!" He shouted. "Joe I'm leaving. let me go!" I squirm but he was holding me too tightly. "Come on Cammie be reasonable!" Joe said sounding exhasperated. "Reasonable?!" I screech. "I left reasonable behind when I let him go!" I scream. "And I'm sure he's very thankful for-" "Ha you never could have taken me." Zach intterupts him. "Who was the one sitting on top of you with a napotine patch in my hand?!" I say to shut him up. It didn't work.

"Oh please. I thought you were a Gallagher Girl and I wanted to let you have a chance." He said, but his pupils contracted just a millimeter. "You're lying!" I said in a sing song voice. "No I'm not!" "Oh please. I'm going to have to call you Pinnochio." I said laughing. His shoulders hunched in defeat.

"How'd you know?" He finally asks. "Your pupils contracted." I said simply before throwing Joe over my shoulder and climbing back in the car. "Are you coming or what?!" I snap. This time I was driving so I wouldn't have to put up with Zach's crap. "Where are we going?" I asked Joe through gritted teeth. "Gallagher. Your mother would like to see you and you said Blackthorne wasn't safe for Zach so.."

I started the car and was soon driving at about 150 miles per hour. All of the circle's agents get speacalized cars that can go super fast and you barely feel a thing. It wasn't until an hour later that Joe realized how fast I was going. "HOLY FUCK CAMMIE SLOW DOWN!" He shouted. "Why? We need to get there as soon as possible. Plus this isn't even a fraction of what it can do." I mutter the last part under my breath. To prove my point I accelerate to 200. "Well we should be getting to Gallagher soon at this rate." Zach said cheerfully. "Wait, how do you know where Gallagher is?" Joe asked. I shrugged. "I've been there before. They should really tighten up security. I counted 26 passageways leading in and out of the school and that was just in my one, brief visit here when I had to do some recon for Catherine." I answer absentmidedly." "Well in that case, we're here."


	4. Chapter 4

****

Ch. 4  
AN: Ahhhh next chapter! Yay thanks for all of the reviews! :)

Cammie's POV

I looked over to see Zach with a weird expression on his face...almost distaste. I laughed.

"Don't tell me you're actually missing Blackthorne's night drills and bright orange jumpsuits? Or are you just missing your friends, Grant, Jonas, and Nick?" His cheeks reddened but his eyes narrowed.

"How do you know so much about me?" I rolled my eyes.

"This was the first mission your mom sent me on, but she liked me for recon since no one ever sees me. She especially liked me for recon on you." I said simply. "Nice batman boxers by the way." I added. His face was now the color of a ripe tomato and Joe was laughing hysterically. I smirked and got out of the car. Gallagher was even more preppy boarding school-ish then I remember. I'd only been here once, doing recon for Catherine. I didn't even know I'd been spying on my own mom!

"Let's go." Joe said as he walked ahead of me.

"So what exactly is the plan? Barge in and announce that Cameron Morgan, daughter of the headmistress who's been missing for 17 years is here along with a blackthorne boy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much." Joe answered.

"Here we go." Zach muttered under his breath.

"No offense but I think everyone's going to freak over you." I told him as we trudged along after Joe.

"Why would I take offense at a bunch of hot girls freaking at me?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah well there's at least going to be one girl in there not freaking over you."

"What? Who?" There was actual concern in his voice. Boys and their egos.

"Me."

Just then we reached the doors and Joe just walked in without giving it a second glance. I heard Zach suck in a breath.

"Snooty rich girls." He muttered under his breath. I grinned.

"Takes one to know one." And I followed Joe into the dining hall.

We were met by dead silence. Every head in the dining hall turned to stare at us. I saw a woman sitting right in the middle. She had my eyes...THAT MUST BE MY MOM! As soon as our eyes met she jumped over the table and ran towards us. She grabbed me in a hug. It was a little weird seeing as I'd never known her, but I knew she was my mom. The way our bodies fit together in the hug, like we were made for eachother. Or...she made me.

"Cammie, oh my god. I thought I'd never see you again." She said, pulling back so I could see the tears of joy in her eyes. "Er, hi mom." I said and every girl in the room gasped.

"Headmistress Morgan has a daughter?!" I heard someone shout. I turned towards them, kind of annoyed they had just interrupted spmething I had never thought could happen.

"Oh no. I just hugged her and called her mom because I met her once at the grocery store." I said sarcastically. The girls face reddened like a tomato. She was super short and had bright blond hair, I recognized her as Elizabeth Sutton smartest girl at Gallagher. She looked my age and was sitting next to a girl who I could only describe as exotic and a Baxter. And the other had such bright blue eyes they could have been made of the ocean and was obviously Macey Mchenry, but anyone in America would have recognized her. Then they all noticed Zach.

"Who's the boy?" Asked the same girl who had seen me and Zach at the mall, the really tan one. I remembered her from when Catherine made me read through a couple files for Gallagher. Her name was Tina Walters. I guess she rememebered me too because she gasped.

"Holy crap! You were in DC! With him! And your headmistress Morgan's Daughter?!" She screeched.

"Tina I think we've already covered the fact that I'm her daughter." I said while rolling my eyes.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked hesitantly. I didn't really know how to respond. It's not like I could just say "I work for a terrorist organization who's leader is this boy's mum who also happens to be a former gallagher girl and she made me read half of the files on the school." So instead I just shrugged.

"I'm a spy."

"Okay...well who's he?" Asked the exotic looking one I'd noticed earlier. Zach stepped forward. Oh god this can't be good.

"Ladies, the name's Goode, Zach Goode." I smacked his shoulder.

"Aw hell no! You don't dare go all Jame's Bond. He's the greatest spy that ever lived! You got nothing on him!" I could literally feel the jealousy coming off of the girls in waves. Thank god Joe saved me.

"Ladies go back to dinner." And he steered me, Zach, and my mom out of there. We walked past a bunch of antique stuff with labels like "Secret atomic bomb to be dropped on pearl harbor dismantled by Sheila Mcintosh, Gallagher Girl" and other stuff. I remembered it all from my recon mission. A spy doesn't just forget things.

"There's so much...stuff." I heard Zach behind me say in awe.

"What? Hasn't anyone from Blackthorne broken into Gallagher?" I asked innocently, already knowing the answer.

"What it's not like you've ever-" He started but I interrupted.

"Oh yes I have."

"Fine. Prove it." He says.

"Fine." I take off my scarf and wrap it around my head so I can't see.

"Ok, up ahead there are 3 secret passageways. One is concealed by a bookcase, another there is a loose stone in the wall, and the last one you move one of the statues. about 300 feet down the hall there is a tapestry with Gillian Gallagher's ancestry on it, with another secrert passageway concealed behind it. That's the one I used to get in. And I can prove it to you. I leave a mark everywhere I go."

I start walking down the hall and I stopped, sensing that I was in front of the tapestry. I pulled it aside and reached for the Gallagher Academy seal. I pressed it and heard the faint scrape of stone sliding aside. I pointed at the inside to the tunnel wall.

"Do you see she C? Because I scratched that." I said before taking off my blindfold. I was looking at one staring, open mouthed spy in training, and two open mouthed spies.

"What?" I snapped.

"You-how-what-when?" Joe sputtered.

"You were in the same building as me and I didn't even know!" My mom said.

"Wow." Was all Zach said.

"Well we should go to my office to discuss some things." My mom said. I strode past them and down the hall, knowing exactly where her office was.

As we reached the door Joe asked "How do you know where her office is?" I blushed.

"Well er, when I came I was supposed to steal some files from her office about several girls here...Several girls that Catherine wanted recruited." I said slowly as I walked into my mom's office.

"That was you? All this time I thought it was a fully trained operative who stole those files! I never even thought it could be a teenager! Let alone my own daughter!" My mom exclaimed. I sat down on one of the leather couches.

"Well I never thought I was stealing from my mother! Catherine told me you were dead! She said...she said that Joe killed both of you. God I was so stupid! Why did I believe her?!" I exclaimed.

"Cammie none of this is your there's anyone to blame it's me." Joe said quietly.

"What?! Why?" I asked, shocked.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "You were just a few weeks old. I was babysitting you and I just went to the bathroom for a few minutes and when I got back you were gone. There was a note from Catherine. And we all presumed you had died." His voice broke on the word died. I put my hand on his.

"I don't blame you. Okay? So don't blame yourself. My life might have been hell but I don't blame you."

He nodded slowly, processing my thoughts.

"Okay so, are me and Cammie just going to stay here until we graduate?" Zach asked, totally interrupting the moment.

"I don't see why not. You two can join in with the courses here." My mom says.

"Okay. Where do we stay?" I ask.

"Well Cammie you can room with Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter and Macey Mchenry. Zach you can have a room by yourself seeing as there aren't any boys staying here."

I internally groaned. Why did Zach get his own room and I couldn't?! As if in answer to my thoughts, Zach smirked.

"Do you ever stop smirking?!" I snapped. He smirked bigger. I groaned.

"Whatever. I'm going to go meet my new roommates. And mom if you make me wear that uniform I swear to god you will wake up under water." I promised darkly before walking out of there. I walked back to my room and was faced with 3 very confused girls.

Well this is gonna be fun.****

Ahhhh thank you for the reviews! I really hope you like the story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ahhhh thank you for the reviews! I really hope you like the story so far!**

Ch. 5

They were sitting in a circle when I walked in, and they abruptly stopped talking which means they were talking about me. I looked at Liz.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier Liz but I just..." I trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"Wait, how do you know her name?" Bex asked.

"Uh, it's well-I don't know if I should-It's complicated Bex." I finally said.

"Wait, so you know everyone's name?" Macey asked. I nodded.

"So who are you? We didn't even know the headmistress had a daughter." Bex said.

I sat down next to them on the floor.

"Well I didn't know I had a mother so I guess we're even."

"What do you mean you didn't know you had a mother?" Liz asked, genuine concern in her voice.

I sighed. "Look guys, my life's been pretty complicated. I don't even know half the things myself. And it's a pretty long story."

"We can listen, er..." Bex started but she didn't know my name.

"Cameron. But everyone's calls me Cammie."

"Well then Cammie, spill." Macey says.

"Okay. I-I work for a terrorist organization." I said quickly.

They stared at me, shock on their faces.

"I grew up there. With...with Zach's mom."

"Zach as in the boy you came here with?" Bex asked and I nodded.

"Yes that Zach. His mom is the leader of the group. She raised me into believing that Joe Solomon, killed both of my parents. She trained me and 4 days ago she gave me my first mission. I was supposed to go to the mall with you guys in DC and capture Zach. And...I had him. But something in the way he looked at me...I didn't want him to have to be a part of what I was. I never had a choice, he had a choice. So I let him go."

"Wow." Is all they said.

"But Zach told Joe and they followed me-" Bex's eyes widened.

"That's why Joe kicked us and the other Blackthorne Boys out of the van! He went to go rescue you with Zach!"

"Yeah they tried to keep me away but they got caught and put into our group's version of jail. So I broke them out and brought them here. And Joe explained some things."

"Like what?" Liz asked curiously.

"Well, he's my godfather."

"OH MY GOD! HE HAS A GODDAUGHTER!" They all screamed.

I laughed.

"Belive me I was as shocked as you. But he also explained how my mother was still alive and she was here. But my dad..."

"He's MIA. Everyone knows Headmistress Morgans husband went MIA on a mission."

"Well great. I'm the last person to know my own father is MIA." I said bitterly.

"So you really worked for a terrorist group?" Macey asked.

"It's not like I had a choice! You think I liked watching people get torn from their families? YOu think I liked learning over 1,000 ways to kill someone? You think I liked breaking into places to do recon?! You think I liked breaking in here to steal files?! I hated myself! But I didn't have a choice! It's not something you can run away from and it;s sure as hell not something I enjoyed!" I said exploding, the past couple days fully getting to me. I was in tears by the end.

Liz tentatively wrapped me in a hug. I clung to her gratefully.

"It's okay your out of there now. You don't have to do it ever again. You can train with us and be our friend and you can see your mom." Bex said, rubbing my back.

A few minutes later, I pulled myself together and stopped crying. I sat back, off of Liz and put my back against the wall.

"Just out of curiousity, what group did you work for?" Bex asked.

"The Circle of Cavan."

I heard them all suck in a breath.

"What? Do you know their work?" I asked. Not many people did.

They all nodded.

"It's one of Joe's best topics. He's explained to us what they do. You-you've really done all that-how could you-" Bex asked, unable to form the last sentence. I shook my head.

"I've only done recon and once I stole files from here, but capturing Zach was my first real mission. I've never actually hurt anyone. I've just had to see other people come back to base with their people and try not to vomit." I said with a shaky laugh.

"Wait...did you say you stole files, FROM GALLAGHER?! LIKE YOU WERE IN THE SAME BUILDING AS US?!" Macey shrieked.

"Uh yeah. They wanted some info on some of the girls and they needed me to do it because, well no one ever sees me. I'm a pavement artist. So I snuck in through the secret passageways. There are so many! Before I left I explored in them for a bit though I doubt I found all of them." I explained.

"Awesome! No one in our class is a pavement artist! Maybe you could teach us!" Macey says excitedly.

"Uh sure I guess. So what level skills are you guys doing in hand to hand training?" I asked.

"We call it Protection and Enforcement P&E for short. And I'm at level 7 skills and top of our class."

"Oh uh wow! That's really good!" I tried lo lie but I'm not a very good lier.

"Is that bad? I mean, for a junior, a 7 out of 10 is pretty good considering the CIA use the same scale."

"Yeah they use the same scale...but their's goes up to 20, not 10." I said, trying to lessen the blow. Poor girl, she thought she was doing so well and now...

"What?! But but they said...What level are you on?" Bex demanded.

"Oh that really doesn't matter-"

"What level?!" She said again, trying to mask the hurt in her voice with fire.

I sighed. "Well the last time I checked I was at level 18..."

Dead. Silence. Even from the girls who stood outside our door, trying to listen to every word I said. Finally it just got to me. I stood up, not making a sound, and walked over to the door. I raised my hand and, BOOM! Pounded it, surely sending the girls tumbling back, which was confirmed when I heard low moans.

"What did you do that for?" Macey demanded.

"Your friends were getting annoying, listening in." I said as I opened the door to reveal the rest of the junior class and most of the senior class.

Tina Walters stood up again.

"Is it true there are twen-" She started to say but I cut her off.

"Did you or did you not listen in on my conversation with theses girls?" I demanded. I got sheepish nods from all the girls, even Tina.

"Well then. I don't want it happening ever again. Are we clear?" I must have looked pretty frightening because the girls all nodded and all but tripped over each other running back to their rooms. I closed the door and turned back to the others.

"That was bloody awesome! I have never seen someone put Tina in her place like that!" Bex squealed as she threw her arms around me. I laughed.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

We sat back down in our circle.

"So what's the deal with the new Zach guy?" Macey asked.

I wrinkled my nose.

"He's annoying and smirks and way too full of himself and-"

"Aaaaand he's hot!" Macey interrupted.

"Very." Bex added.  
I groaned.

"If you want him, by all means take him!" I said, exasperated with just the thought of Zach.

"But you totally saw him first!" Macey argued.

"So? Plus it's not like he's interested in me. No guy is ever interested in me. Except maybe-" I stopped myself before saying Roger's name. I couldn't just blow his cover to a bunch of Gallagher Girls! Wait! What am I thinking?! I'm with Gallagher now! Shouldn't I help them bring down the circle?

"Except who?" Liz prompted.

"Just this guy I worked with." I said.

"Ooooh a terrorist. Name? Age? Hot rating?" Macey asked.

I sighed, knowing Macey was the kind of girl who wouldn't take no for an answer.

"His name's Rodrick. He's 19 and I would rate him like, a billion out of 10." I said.

"Ooooh sounds like a good catch." Macey said with a wink.

I sighed sadly. "Well too bad I'm never going to see him again."

"Why not?" Liz asked.

"Liz, he's a spy."

Liz blushed. "Oh, right."

"Uh so this is your bed now I guess." Bex said, obviously looking for a change of subject.

"Thanks. I'm going to put on my pajamas and go to bed if you don't mind. I've had kind ofa long day."

They all laughed.

"I would think so." Liz said as I grabbed my pj's and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly changed and walked back out. I crawled under the covers and was asleep instantly.

I woke up to hushed voices.  
"Shhhhh! She'll wake up!" I heard Bex hiss.

I heard the door open and close softly. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I quickly brushed my hair and then walked out the door. I saw them just down the hallway. So I did what I do best, I blended in with the shadows and I followed them.

They walked into a deserted hallway where the rest of the junior class was.

"Okay we need to figure out what's wrong with the new chick." Tina Walter's said matter of factly.

"There's nothing wrong with her Tina! Or when you were eavesdropping did you not here the part about her being taken as she was a baby?! And she has a name you know!" Bex snapped, sounding angry. At least I had someone to defend me.

"Whatever. I don't trust her. I mean, she was part of the Circle of Cavan for crying out loud!" Tina argued.

"Well you knew Zach's mom is the leader of the Circle of Cavan but that didn't stop you from hitting on him after dinner now did it Tina?" Macey said, venom in her voice. Tina turned as red as a tomato.

"I trust her. She's nice and you know, Zach wouldn't even be here for you to hit on if not for her." Liz said matter of factly.

"Well I think-" I chose that moment to step out of the shadows. Tina's face was now as pale as a vampire.

"I could care less what you think about me Tina. Trust me or you don't have to, but one thing that isn't going to change is that I'm here." I turned around and as I was walking towards the end of the hall I said over my shoulder, "And I had hoped Gallagher Girls were smarter than having these types of conversations in the middle of a hallway." Then I stormed off around the corner and back towards our room.

_Let's see how well Tina looks after sparring in P&E later today._ I thought smugly before walking into the bathroom to get ready for the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ahhhh Algebra is crazy! I have it first period and I have no idea how people can do math at 7:30 in the morning -_- But anyways hope you like the new chappie!**

"But Cammie everyone wears the-" Liz protested but I cut her off.

"Well I'm not a Gallagher Girl so I'm not going to dress like one." I said for the 50th time.  
"But-" She started but I cut her off again.

"I don't care! I am NOT wearing that!" I said, horrifyingly pointing to the uniform.

"Fine! But you can deal with Madame Dabney on your own." She grumbled as she grabbed all of her books and headed for breakfast.

"You coming?" Macey asked.

"Yeah lets go." I said. I didn't have any books or anything. Odds are I probably already knew all the stuff anyways.

We walked down to breakfast and surprise surprise, I saw about twenty girls crowding around Zach. As we were going through the buffet line I told Macey.

"Ugh I can't believe all of those girls are flirting with him! Ha if only they knew the real him! The cocky, self righteous, annoying, egotastic Zach!" She smiled.

"Well pretty soon Tina won't even be able to leave the hospital, much less flirt with Zach." She said knowingly.

"Is it that obvious I want to destroy her?" I asked.

"No. I'm just good at reading people." She answered as we sat down with Bex and Liz.

"I think I'm going to barf! They've been with him for half an hour!" Bex exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah he's hot but-" I started but I got cut off.

"Awww did Cammie just admit I was hot?" Zach asked in a sweet voice. I turned around to face him and his little crew of followers.

"No actually, you didn't. I was talking about Rodrick and I was going to say but I'll never see him again." I lied smoothly, looking into his eyes, daring him to contradict me. He didn't, but I saw his face fall slightly before he recovered.

"One day Gallagher Girl."

"In your dreams Zachary." I answered and had the satisfaction of watching all the girls break into giggles.  
"Well I think Zachary's an amazing name." Tina said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger and winked at him. I swear I was going to barf then and there, but Bex saved me.

"Good luck in P&E Tina. You're going to need it." Bex said shooting me a glance. Tina saw and her eyes widened.

"Are you actually taking classes with us?" She demanded.

"Well, I already know all of it but yes, I am." I answered smugly. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"OKay if you know everything...what do you know about me?" She asked. I laughed.

"Oh I know _everything_ about you. Let's see, you still sleep with your blanky from kindergarten, you peed your pants until you were 8, when you were in 5th grade there was an embarrasing incident in which a shoe, a boy you had a crush on by the name of George Myers, and whipped cream were all involved. You PMS really badly, you're a virgin, you're horoscope sign is a saggitarious, and most people at Gallagher call you a bitch behind your back. Anything else you'd like to know?" I asked sweetly. She looked mortified.

"How do you-I mean- that's-that's all personal!" She exclaimed finally.

"Hmmm maybe you should have thought about that before insulting me." I said sharply, looking at the others, who were all staring open mouthed.

"What are you looking at ?!" I snapped. They quickly went back to their seats and started eating again.

"You better watch your back Cammie." Tina said, trying to be scary.

"I'm pretty sure, out of the two of us, you're _not_ the one who should be making the threats." I said. But I actually succeeded in sounding scary. She quickly retreated to her roommates and I'm pretty sure if she had a tail it would be in between her legs.

"Oh my god! That was amazing!" Macey said. I smiled.

"No one messes with me and gets away with it." I answered simply.

"I believe that." Bex said and I grinned. It was time for P&E.


	7. Chapter 7

****

AN: Yay 3 day weekend! At least for me it is. So here's the next chappie I hope you guys like it!

"Okay ladies start with a 10 mile run on the forest trail." The P&E teacher, Mr. Hawthorne, says. I rolled my eyes, purposely so that he could notice.

"Ms. Morgan is there a problem?"

"Well I was just thinking how I could run 20 miles and still beat all of them." I said innocently.

"Is that so? Well there is a separate trail that is about 19 miles, if you would like to run that one. They merge at the end so you would come out at the same place. Alright ladies, get ready."

I saw Tina whispering to Mick Morrison.

"19 miles and still beat us? I don't think so." They laughed. Well they've got another thing coming. I run a 4 minute mile, the fastest anyone in this class has ever run is Bex and she runs an 8 minute mile so I could beat them at 19 miles. We lined up at the start of our trails and when the gun shot out I sprinted into the forest.

I liked running, it takes my mind off things. All I thought about was my feet pushing against the ground and my steady breathing. After 56 minutes my trail merged with another one and I knew I was well ahead of the Gallagher Girls. After 11 minutes I faintly heard Tina shout

"Come on guys! Do you want Cammie to beat us?!"

"If I now Cammie at all she's probably already done!" Bex shouted back. I could just barely hear them so I figured I was about a mile ahead of them. I pushed myself faster and a few minutes later I saw the edge of the forest. I ran up to Mr. Hawthorne. He raised his eyebrows.

"You went on the 19 mile trail."

"Yes sir, I did."

"I'm impressed Ms. Morgan." I walked over to my water bottle and took a long sip so I would look like I've been here for a long time when Tina decided to show her face. I sat down on the grass and decided to make a grass necklace. I was almost done a few minutes later when the other girls burst into the clearing. Tina's jaw dropped when she saw me. I stood up.

"Well it's about time you got here!" I complained. Macey and Bex turned to Tina.

"Told ya." Macey said smirking.

"Okay there is no way that she took the 19 mile course!" Tina exclaimed.

"Well did you see me running in front/behind you? No you didn't because I was running the 19 mile trail." I smirked at her.

"Alright ladies sparring, pick your first partner and we'll rotate in 5 minutes. Practice the swarshkov maneuver." Mr. Hawthorne said.

Ugh, I mastered that move when I was 10! I paired up with Bex. I let her do the maneuver on me, I mean, she needed the practice for it. Then I did it on her when she blinked. She looked up at me from the ground.

"Wow you're fast." She commented. I shrugged.

"Well I mastered this move when i was 10 so..."

"Can you teach me some other moves?" Bex asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Why not?" in the next 5 minutes I showed her the amani kick, sorsded maneuver, and the mawnish kick.

"Wow those are pretty complicated." She said after I showed them to her.

"They're level 11." I answered.

"Okay ladies next partner!" Mr. Hawthorne called and to my complete ecstasy, Tina was walking over to me.

"Still practicing the swarshkov maneuver!" Mr. Hawthorne added.

"Okay Cammie, uh you wanna start or..." Tina trailed off.

"You can start." I said sweetly. She nodded and we got into position for her to do the maneuver on me. As soon as she tried I did the counter maneuver and she ended up on the floor clutching her stomach.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She answered harshly, standing up.

"No thanks to you!" She shouted and threw a punch at my face. I easily blocked it and kicked her legs out from underneath her. She landed on her butt.

"Hey!" Tina said indignantly.

"Uh who was the one throwing punches?" I asked smirking.  
"You knicked me down!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah cause I know the counter move to the swarshkov maneuver." I said, my voice dripping with duh. Her eyes sparkled for a second before she recovered.

"But that's like a level 15 move!" I looked her in the eye.

"Yeah and if you mess with me anymore there will be much worse coming." I said harshly.

Tina jumped up and ran over to Mick, Eva and Anna. Macey and Bex joined me.

"That was amazing!" Bex shouted, grabbing me in a hug. I laughed.

"Mess with the bull you get the horns." Macey said, smiling approvingly. I laughed until I heard a voice behind me.

"Well Gallagher Girl, would you like a rematch? I do believe we have some unfinished business from D.C."****

AN: Ooooh Cammie beat Tina! And is Cammie gonna beat Zach? Review 3


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ahhhhhh I just got back from my soccer game and we won 8-2 and I scored 3 goals! Ahhh I'm so pumped up I had to write ya'll a chapter and i'm going to try and update Interesting Exchange as well so yeah enjoy!**

Cammie's POV

"I don't know if you're up to it Goode. I mean, last time you ended up almost getting knocked out." I replied, smirking. All the girls were staring at us intently.

"Well if you're too scared..."

"Oh snap he did not just say that!" I heard Bex whisper to Macey. I grinned.

"You're on Goode." We stepped up to the center of the mat.

"On 3. 1, 2, 3!" Bex shouted. Before Zach could do anything I lunged forward and jumped into his arms. I crashed my lips to his and after a second of shock he kissed me back, quite passionatley I might add. I heard a collective gasp from the girls. I smirked against his lips but before he could register that fact I grabbed both his hands and pushed him down on his stomach, me on top of his back. As soon as he realized he had been played...  
"HEY! You cheated!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"A spy uses all of her available assets." I replied, smirking. Bex walked over to me and helped me up.

"Damn girl! You are my hero!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I laughed.

"I try." I answered simply. When I turned around to talk to Zach, he was no where to be seen. Eh, whatever.

"Come on let's go to lunch." Macey said, looping her arm through mine and tugging me towards the mansion.

"I gotta grab something from the room. I'll meet you guys there." i said, running up the grand stairs towards our room. But on my way through the deserted hallway someone grabbed me and shoved me against the wall.

"That was pretty clever of you." Zach said. I smirked.

"I suppose so. Your mom taught me that technique." He rolled his eyes.

"That is so like her."

"Tell me about it. She taught me at least 15 ways to seduce someone." He raised his eyebrows.

"15 ways? I would love just to see one..." I looked at me, a twinkle in his eyes.

"In your dreams Blackthorne Boy. But you are a pretty good kisser." I said absentmindedly as I kneed him in the stomach and continued on my way to my room.

He really is a good kisser...****

AN: Hehe so Zammie! Kinda! Anyways are you glad Cammie beat Zach? Please review they mean so much to me and I swear I do a dance every time I get a new one!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! Okay so this story is giving me total writers block. I just don't know what to do with it. So for now I guess I'll just...put it on pause? I have some other really good ideas and other stories that I want to write so yeah... Anyways I guess I won't be updating this story for a while.**

XOXO~ Mia


End file.
